The demand for alternative sources for fuels and chemicals has been growing significantly over the last years to reduce reliance on petroleum and to lower greenhouse gas emissions. To meet this increasing demand, a number of new bioprocesses have been developed to take advantage of non-traditional feedstocks such as biomass, biological and industrial waste streams, and even just sunlight and carbon dioxide. Some of the most promising of these advanced bioprocesses are syngas fermentation, electro fuels, and the light-driven cultivation of algae and cyanobacteria, all of which require the supply of gaseous feedstocks (e.g. CO3, CD, H2) as the primary input. Effectively supplying these gases to the biological catalysts is one design parameter for any cost-effective bioreactor solution intended to deploy these processes at a commercial scale. The issue of gas mass transfer has been addressed previously with a variety of reactor configurations, such as bubble aerated-stirred tank reactors and air-lift reactors, particularly for submersed aerobic fermentations. In order to ensure sufficient gas transfer to the submersed biocatalyst, energy intensive and technically complex agitation systems, which can be difficult to scale, may be required. Even in less complex trickle bed reactors, which are often used in mixed culture wastewater applications, the organisms are still separated from the gas phase by a significant layer of water, which slows down gas mass transfer to the cells.